


Haru Nareya

by KitKaos



Series: Fire!-verse (Deutsch) [6]
Category: DC Elseworlds, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Elseworlds, F/M, Food Porn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: Fire!s erste Japan-Tour, Hanami, und ein paar Überraschungen





	Haru Nareya

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für die Glückskeks-Challenge 2012 auf [Superman-Forum.net](http://www.superman-forum.net)
> 
>  **Glückskeks:**  
>  Spring morning marvel  
> lovely nameless little hill  
> on a sea of mist.  
>  _Des Frühlings Nahen:_  
>  Ein namenloser Hügel  
> Im leichten Nebel.  
> (Bashō)
> 
> Ein riesengroßer Dank gebührt wie so oft Magss, ohne die dieser Glückskeks nicht einmal halb so lang wäre (und ich nicht halb so stolz darauf) – du bist einfach die beste Beta, die ich mir wünschen kann!... So, jetzt wünsche ich aber viel Spaß beim Lesen – über jegliches Feedback, gutes wie schlechtes, würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen. :)

˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜

** Haru Nareya **

_春なれや_  
名もなき山の  
薄霞*

˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜

Es war schon lange Lois' Überzeugung, dass man einen Menschen erst richtig kennenlernt, wenn man ihn außerhalb seiner Komfortzone erlebt.

Der sonst so entspannte Clark neben ihr war sichtlich angespannt, auch wenn er ihr immer wieder versichert hatte, dass alles in Ordnung war. Wahrscheinlich meinte er wirklich, es gut verstecken zu können. Doch sie war inzwischen erstaunlich gut darin geworden ihn zu lesen.

„ _Arigatō ne. Ano sa—!_ “** Ganz im Gegensatz dazu schien _Fire!_ s Leadsänger sich wohl zu fühlen dort wo er war. Er saß in der Reihe vor ihnen und schien gerade mit der gutaussehenden Stewardess anzubandeln. Lois konnte Arts Gesicht leider nicht sehen – dafür das der jungen Japanerin. Und noch lächelte diese höflich. „ _Motto kimi no koto o shiru tameni dō shitara ii?_ “*** Ein Augenrollen von Clark und ein Kichern und Kopfschütteln von der Stewardess...

Ganz glauben konnte Lois es immer noch nicht; sie saß hier mit _Fire!_ in der komfortablen Business-Klasse von JAL-Flug 7006 nach Tokyo. Von dort ginge es dann quer durchs Land für _Fire!_ s erste Japan-Tour... Japan! Das Land der aufgehenden Sonne. Das Land von Sushi, Sumo, Samurai. Viel wusste sie nicht darüber, und ihre Entscheidung mitzukommen war kurzfristig genug gewesen, dass eine Recherche leider auf der Strecke hatte bleiben müssen. Doch die Bilder in Lois' Kopf waren von majestätischen Bergen mit verschneiten Gipfeln, puppenhaft schönen Menschen, streng traditionellen Tempelzeremonien und bunten Cartoons mit riesigen Augen...

Als sie Clarks Hand auf ihrer spürte und sich wieder ihm zudrehte. Er erwiderte ihr aufmunterndes Lächeln ein wenig gezwungen, rutschte in seinem Sitz hin und her, sah sich immer wieder in der Passagierkabine um. „Wo sind eigentlich die anderen beiden?“

Nun sah sich auch Lois um. Von Azzie und Jeff fehlte jede Spur, während viele der anderen Reisenden um diese Zeit bereits friedlich schlummerten. Lois zuckte die Schultern. „Hm, die werden kaum über dem Meer abgesprungen sein. Wahrscheinlich vertreten sie sich nur die Beine.“

Clark nickte lediglich, sah sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen erneut um und dann wieder aus dem kleinen Fenster nach draußen. Lois konnte wirklich Mitleid mit ihm haben – in einer Blechkiste eingesperrt zu sein, die nur mit Mühe in der Luft blieb, wenn doch für ihn eigentlich das Natürlichste der Welt auf dieser Höhe eine fast unbegrenzte Freiheit war...

„Hoy, _moshi moshi_ , CK, ist bei dir alles okay, Mann?“ ertönte plötzlich Jeffs gutgelaunte Stimme neben ihnen. Er und Azzie kamen gerade wieder zu ihren Plätzen, beide eine gesunde Röte in den Wangen und ein seliges Grinsen auf den Lippen. Hatten sie etwa...?

„So okay wie's eben sein kann,“ zuckte Clark gutmütig die Schultern. Bestimmt wussten seine Bandkollegen von Clarks 'Flugangst' – wenn auch sicher nicht davon, was wirklich dahintersteckte.

Er wurde von Arts rauchigem Tenor unterbrochen: „ _Sakura sake boku no mune no naka ni,_  
Mebaeta na mo naki yume tachi  
Furimuku na ushiro ni wa asu wa nai kara  
Mae wo muke...“

Mit einem leisen Seufzen murmelte Clark neben ihr, „Sie heißt also Sakura...“

Es würde noch ein langer Flug...

˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜

Es war schon immer Clarks Überzeugung, dass man einen Menschen erst richtig kennenlernt, wenn man ihn außerhalb seiner Komfortzone erlebt.

Mit einem möglichst unauffälligen Lächeln beobachtete er nun Lois, wie sie mit Händen und Füßen zu kommunizieren versuchte. Mit erstaunlichem Erfolg, wie er zugeben musste: Der alte Japaner hinter der Kasse schien kaum Englisch zu verstehen, Lois' energische Gesten jedoch fließend interpretieren zu können. Schließlich kam Lois mit einem Siegerlächeln und einer prall gefüllten Einkaufstüte aus dem kleinen Eck- _Konbini_ zurück zu Clark.

„Siehst du, Smallville, es geht auch ohne sich ständig zu verquatschen,“ zog sie ihn gutmütig auf. Nachdem sie gemeinsam ausgesucht hatten, hatte er sie auf ihre Beschwerden (dass er beim Einkaufen zu viel Zeit mit Smalltalk verbrachte) hin zahlen lassen.

Clark schulterte seinen Rucksack wieder und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Gib's zu, du kannst es nur nicht leiden, dass du nichts verstehst,“ grinste er zurück.

„Und mitbekomme, wie du einen Fehler nach dem anderen machst?“ Eine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, während sie ihn mit einem ihrer patentiert abschätzigen Blicke bedachte. „Ja, da entgeht mir wirklich was... Woher kannst du überhaupt so gut Japanisch?“

Sie bogen in eine der kleinen Seitengassen ab, von denen es hier in Kyōto so viele gab und die der altehrwürdigen Kaiserstadt ihren Charme verliehen. „Von Keigo- _sensei_.“

„Der Alte, den wir gestern getroffen haben? Der, den du mit Hitachi-dingens begrüßt hast?“

„ _Hisashiburi_. Das heißt 'Lange nicht gesehen'... Und der hier in der Kansai-Region unser Betreuer ist, ja,“ nickte Clark.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Lois nicken sehen, während sie eine weitere größere Straße überquerten, nur um auf der anderen Seite erneut zwischen den Häusern zu verschwinden. Hatte man die Hauptstraßen der Stadt erst einmal hinter sich gelassen, senkte sich eine beschauliche Ruhe über die schmalen Gassen und kleinen Plätze. Links und rechts immer wieder kleine Läden, über oder neben deren schmalen Eingangstüren oft kunstvoll gearbeitete Schriftzeichen auf die Natur der Ware hindeuteten.

Unvermittelt meinte Lois schließlich. „Was haben wir da jetzt eigentlich zu essen dabei?“ Sie riskierte einen Blick in die Tüte.

Clark lächelte. „ _Sakura Bentō_.“

„Was?“ Lois runzelte die Stirn.

„Typisch japanisches Picknick. Lass dich überraschen,“ lächelte Clark.

„Du weißt, ich mag keine Überraschungen, aber na g—“

Lois' Augen weiteten sich kurz, als sie endlich am Eingang zum _Tetsugaku-no-Michi_ , dem Philosophenweg, zum stehen kamen: Ein Weg, einem eingefassten Kanal folgend, der sie praktisch direkt zu ihrem Ziel führen würde, links und rechts gesäumt von reichlich knospenden und vereinzelt auch schon blühenden Kirschbäumen.

Clark grinste zufrieden. Selbst er schaffte es nicht allzu oft, Lois Lane so zu überraschen, dass sie den Faden verlor.

„Wow.“ Es war weniger als ein Flüstern, doch hörte er es klar und deutlich.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich näher zu ihr hinüber. „Und jetzt stell dir vor, wie es hier in ein paar Wochen aussieht... Die _Sakura_ in voller Blüte, strahlender Sonnenschein... Blütenstaub, der nicht mehr aus der Kleidung geht, japanische Familien links und rechts, Touristen überall...“

Das erntete ihm Lois' Ellenbogen in der Seite. „Niedlich, Smallville, wirklich. Ihr Bassisten wisst eben, wie man ein Mädchen für sich gewinnt.“ Ihr Ton triefte vor Sarkasmus, aber konnte er in ihren Augen sowie um ihre Mundwinkel nicht doch ein wenig von dem Zauber dieses Ortes erkennen?

„Tja, so bin ich halt.“ Er zuckte gutgelaunt die Schultern.

Eine Weile folgten sie beide schweigend dem Kiesweg, sahen dem Zusammenspiel der morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen mit den sich wiegenden Schatten der Bäume auf dem Wasser zu. Vorbei an größeren und kleineren Tempelanlagen, halb verdeckt vom Laub der Hänge, an denen hinauf sie errichtet waren.

Als unvermittelt und unüberhörbar Lois' Magen knurrte. „Was?“ fragte sie irritiert auf Clarks Blick hin. „Der ist halt noch auf amerikanischer Zeit. Ja, immer noch.“

„Hat mich sowieso gewundert, dass du so lang durchgehalten hast. Du hast ja vorhin schon unser _Bentō_ so gierig angesehen,“ versuchte Clark ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen und warf demonstrativ einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

Lois schenkte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick. „Das _Bentō_ ist nur noch unangetastet, weil ich nicht weiß, was das alles ist – könnte bei allem, was ich weiß, genauso gut roher Kugelfisch mit Sojakäse und Hühneraugen-Seetang-Salat oder so sein... Auch wenn's im Laden unglaublich gut ausgesehen hat...“ Erneut war lautstark ihr Magen zu hören.

Clark nickte mit ernster Miene. „Hühneraugen auf Froschleber mit Sojasauce und frittierten Pferdehufen. Genau das haben wir gekauft.“ Nun entkam ihm doch ein kurzes Grinsen. „Na dann, lass uns nach einem geeigneten Picknick-Platz sehen.“

Aus Lois' Richtung meinte er noch ein düsteres „ _Baka_ ,“**** zu hören. Dieses Wort hatte sie inzwischen doch gelernt. Allerdings hatte er einerseits zu gute Laune und sich andererseits schon wieder in Bewegung gesetzt. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, dann...

Nur etwa hundert Meter weiter bog ein kleinerer Weg ab und führte den sanften Hang hinauf. Am Eingangstor zu einer kleinen Tempelanlage vorbei und zu einer abgelegenen Steinbank am Wegesrand. Hier und da hingen in den Schatten sogar noch kleine Nebelfetzen dicht über dem Boden, und an den Füßen der Bank hatte sich Moos langsam aber sicher nach oben gearbeitet.

Aus seinem Rucksack holte Clark eine Picknick-Decke hervor und breitete sie über die Bank aus, strich sie glatt und bedeutete Lois mit einer einladenden Geste, es sich bequem zu machen. Das schien sie sich nicht zweimal sagen zu lassen.

Während Clark noch eine Thermoskanne besten japanischen Grüntees und zwei irdene Tassen aus dem Rucksack kramte, spürte er unvermittelt Lois' Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Der Blick ist ja fantastisch! Hast du gewusst, dass...“ Sie verstummte und zog ihre Hand zurück.

Natürlich hatte er diesen Platz ganz bewusst ausgesucht. Von ihrer erhöhten Position überblickten sie die ordentlich gepflegten Tempelanlagen mit ihren Steingärten, Moosbeeten, jahrhundertealten Ahornbäumen und weit verzweigten Zierkirschen, unter denen bereits vereinzelt _Sakura_ -Blüten zartrosa Akzente auf dem dunklen Kies setzten. Von ihrer Bank sahen sie außerdem von oben auf den _Tetsugaku-no-michi_ – Sonnenreflektionen auf klarem Wasser unter einem Teppich dunkelroter Knospen und hellrosa Blüten.

Ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen, packte Clark die verschiedenen _Sakura-Bentōs_ aus, öffnete sie und drapierte sie zwischen ihnen beiden, schenkte Tee ein und reichte Lois eine Tasse.

Ein wenig skeptisch roch sie daran, bevor sie einen kleinen Schluck nahm. „Hm... Okay, etwas bitter, aber trinkbar,“ nickte sie. Dann nahm sie einen weiteren, etwas größeren Schluck, und stellte die Tasse vor sich ab. Ihr Blick wanderte über die zahlreichen kleinen Abteilungen in den Faux-Lackwaren-Boxen. „Also, was ist das alles? Was davon kann ich essen und trotzdem wissen, was es ist?“ Sie blickte erwartungsvoll zu Clark auf.

Doch als er schon ansetzen wollte, winkte sie ab, „Nein, warte. Lass mich raten... Das hier—“ Sie deutete auf etwas, das wie glänzendes rosa Plastik in Blütenform aussah, „—muss ich aufmachen und finde darin Schokolade. Und das da—“ Ihr Finger wanderte zu blassrot eingefärbten halbmondförmigen Teigtaschen, „—ist gefüllte Pasta... Verschiedenes geschnittenes Obst kann ich noch erkennen... Beim Rest? Keine Ahnung.“

Unwillkürlich musste Clark lächeln. Er nickte und meinte, „Du hattest es ja fast. Das hier sind [_Gyōza_](http://www.oh-range.com/uploads/essen/gyoza2.jpg), wirklich Teigtaschen, mit Jakobsmuscheln gefüllt. Deine Schokoladenverpackung allerdings kann man auch essen – das sind einfach nur in eine hübsche Form gepresste gekochte [Eier](http://justbento.com/files/bento/images/eggmold-dyed-finish.jpg).“

„Und das schmeckt?“ Lois sah ihn skeptisch an. „Überhaupt ganz schön viel Rosa...“

Clark nickte, das amüsierte Grinsen nicht ganz zurückhalten könnend. „Es ist eben _Sakura_ -Zeit. Rosa ist da praktisch die Devise... Und ja, das schmeckt sogar erstaunlich gut.“ Sein Lächeln wurde wieder sanfter. „Hier, schließ die Augen.“

Lois sah ihn noch einmal misstrauisch – und warnend – an, schloss dann jedoch überraschender Weise die Augen und öffnete leicht den Mund.

Mit seinen Stäbchen nahm Clark eine kleine Portion gesäuerten Reis mit [_Sakura-Denbu_](http://justbento.com/files/bento/images/sakura_denbu1.jpg) und [_Usuyaki Tamago_](http://ene.osakagas.co.jp/suchikore/search/results/__icsFiles/afieldfile/2011/03/31/usuyaki-tamago_1.JPG) auf und führte das Ganze vorsichtig zu Lois' Mund. Sie kaute bedächtig, die Augen weiterhin geschlossen. Gespannt beobachtete Clark.

„Mmmmmh,“ machte Lois genießerisch. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Clarks Gesicht aus, während er sich selbst ebenfalls einen Bissen nahm. Die leicht säuerliche Note im Reis hielt sich die perfekte Balance mit dem luftig-leichten Ei, dazu das Fischig-Salzige des _Denbu_... Clark ließ die Geschmackskomposition sich voll entfalten, ließ sich Zeit mit Kauen.

Derweil suchte er bereits die nächste Probier-Portion für Lois. Bei dem Gedanken, dass ausgerechnet sie sich von ihm füttern ließ, spürte er sein Herz in seiner Brust schneller schlagen...

Als er kurz zu ihr aufsah, fand er sich ihrem neugierigen Blick gegenüber – aus einem halb geöffneten Auge, dunkle Tiefen unter langen Wimpern. Sie erwiderte sanft sein Lächeln und unwillkürlich spürte er eine leichte Röte in seine Wangen steigen. Sie schloss die Augen wieder.

Clark schluckte. Wählte als nächstes eine der _Gyōza_ aus, tunkte sie kurz in die dazugehörige Sauce – das Warme und die zart-weiche Konsistenz der Jakobsmuschel, dazu der krosse Teig mit dem süßen Soja-Aroma der Sauce bildeten eine geschmackvolle Überleitung. Er beobachtete fasziniert das kaum wahrnehmbare Spannen und Entspannen von Lois' Wangen als sie kaute, ihrem Kehlkopf als sie schluckte... Die winzigen Reflektionen auf ihren Lippen, als sie mit der Zungenspitze darüber fuhr, um einen verirrten Tropfen der Sauce aufzufangen...

Erst im Nachhinein merkte Clark, dass seine Zunge ebenfalls unbewusst über seine Lippen gefahren war. Wie waren sie nur so schnell von frittierten Hühneraugen hierher gekommen? Blinzelnd versuchte er sich selbst zu erinnern, dass es doch nur Essen war...

„Clark?“ drang leise Lois' warmer Alt an sein Ohr. Sie sah ihn unverhohlen an, ein glückliches, genießerisches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und beide Hände um ihre Tasse Tee gelegt, von der sie nippte. „ _Arigatō_.“ Ein schiefes Grinsen.

Er nickte nur, nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck des leicht bitteren Tees. Dann: „Mehr?“

Lois grinste herausfordernd. „Immer her damit.“ Sie schien Gefallen an diesem Spiel gefunden zu haben, und nun nahm er auch ihren leicht erhöhten Puls wahr.

Langsam stellte er seine Tasse ab, ließ sich Zeit, bevor er erneut zu seinen Stäbchen griff und damit ein Stück [_Tempura_](http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3015/2705990357_340c37517d.jpg) aufnahm – rote Paprika im Teigmantel. Sein empfindliches Gehör nahm das leise Knirschen wahr, als Lois auf die noch knackige Paprika biss.

Ein wenig mutiger, beschloss Clark, dass es an der Zeit für etwas Süßes war. Er legte seine Stäbchen weg, dann nahm er mit den Fingern eine der rosa [_Gyuuhi Maki_](http://de.dreamstime.com/sakura-mochi-doumyouji--thumb8104358.jpg) auf, ließ Lois davon abbeißen, bevor der Rest auf seine eigene Zunge wanderte. Süß auf traditionell-japanisch war eben ganz anders... Der leicht süßliche Reiskuchen schmolz praktisch beim Kauen, hinterließ die Süße der Sakura zusammen mit dem ganz eigenen Aroma der klebrigen Füllung aus Azukibohnenpaste.

Lois sog langsam die Luft ein, als sich ein seliges Lächeln auf ihre Züge legte. „Mmmh...“ schnurrte sie. „Lecker...“

Clark beugte sich zu ihr hinüber, flüsterte gegen ihre Lippen, „ _Oishii_.“ Ihr warmer Atem jagte ihm angenehm kalte Schauer von seinen Lippen über den Kopf und seinen Rücken hinab.

Lois' Zungenspitze tastete, fuhr feucht seine Lippen nach. Das feline Grinsen darauf spürte er nur. „ _Oishii_...“ hauchte sie und überbrückte schließlich die letzten Millimeter.

Mit einem wohligen Seufzen vertiefte Clark den Kuss.

˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜

Beppu. Ein Ort, der komplett den Hang hinauf (nur hinauf – nach unten ging es gefühlt nicht) gebaut worden war. Zudem schien selbst am klarsten Tag ein beständiger Dunst darüber zu liegen, der Tag und Nacht aus den zahlreichen Thermalquellen aufstieg. Er schien diesen Ort von der Außenwelt abzuschirmen...

Clark schloss genießerisch die Augen. Das heiße Thermalwasser des _Rotenburo_ , des Außenbeckens in dem er saß, löste selbst in kryptonischen Schultern die Verspannungen und Knoten der Tourerei.

Sein Kopf fiel nach hinten, lehnte entspannt gegen die im Sonnenschein gewärmten Steine. Und sein Blick fiel auf die _Sakura_ -Bäume, die über die Mauer des _Onsen_ reichten und ihre Blütenpracht zeigten. Hier hatte der Frühling bereits angefangen...

Übers Wasser drang gedämpftes Lachen an seine Ohren. Er spürte, wie sein Puls sich unwillkürlich beschleunigte.

Als er sich nun auf die vertrauten Stimmen konzentrierte, hörte er Lois näher als er gedacht hatte. Sie stieg gerade im für ihn unzugänglichen Bereich ebenfalls ins milchige Wasser des _Rotenburo_. Natürlich hatte er seine Freundin schon nackt gesehen, doch ließ das Bild vor seinem inneren Auge seinen Mund trocken werden.

Das leise Plätschern, als sie die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach, die sanften Wellen, die er kribbelnd auf seiner Haut spürte. Er schloss resolut die Augen. Er musste seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht doch einen Blick zu riskieren.

Seine Libido meldete sich. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er Lois ohne ihr Wissen beobachtete – sie müsste ja nicht davon erfahren. Damals, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten, hatte er doch auch schon Dinge mitangehört, die er nicht hätte hören sollen...

...und fühlte sich immer noch schuldig deswegen, warf sein gesunder Menschenverstand ein.

Zu wissen, dass Lois so nah und gleichzeitig so weit weg war, war süße Folter. Seit Kyōto hatten sie praktisch keine Zeit zu zweit, für sich, mehr gehabt. Und jetzt zu wissen, dass alles, was sie trennte, ein verwitterter Holzzaun war... Erneut trug der Dampf ihren klaren Alt zu ihm herüber, den regelmäßigen Schlag ihres Herzens, den sinnlichen, ihr ganz eigenen weiblichen Duft, in Verbindung mit dem mineralienschweren Thermalwasser...

Clark kniff seine Augen noch fester zusammen. Wenn bereits seine Fantasie eine solche Wirkung hatte... Die Vorstellung ihrer nackten Kurven, die sich im milchig-trüben Wasser des _Rotenburo_ verloren; lange Wimpern, die ihre halb geschlossenen Augen umrahmten; verirrte Locken in ihrem Nacken, auf der zarten Haut haftend; kleine Kräuselungen, über die Wasseroberfläche spielend und jeden einzelnen ihrer Atemzüge akzentuierend; traumgleich im allgegenwärtigen Nebeldampf...

Verdammt, er musste sich zusammenreißen und nicht so über Lois... Er musste sich zusammenreißen!

Sofort!

˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜

_日本武道館_  
じゃまたね日本  
いいライブ

_濃度がない_  
完売家の中  
祝賀の気分 

_悪いベース_  
至福プレミア  
父になる*****

**~Owari (Ende)~**

**˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜**

**A/N#2:** Ich bin's nochmal, und zwar mit ein paar Übersetzungen:  
 _(*) haru nareya / namonaki yamano / usugazumi (mein Glückskeks-Haiku)_  
(**) „Danke. Ähm...“  
(***) „Was muss ich tun um dich besser kennenzulernen?“  
(****) „Idiot.“  
(*****)  
Nippon Budōkan  
Auf Wiedersehen Japan  
Das schönste Konzert

_Konzentration fehlt_  
Vor ausverkauftem Haus  
Doch Feierstimmung 

_Den Bass schief gespielt_  
Glückseligkeits-Premiere  
Er wurde Vater 


End file.
